


唯命是从

by stevepancake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Verse, Public Sex, Throne Sex, Voyeurism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevepancake/pseuds/stevepancake
Summary: 洛基不喜欢被告知要等待，尤其是听索尔这么说，而且还是在他发情的时候。于是他径直走进金銮宝殿，当着众人的面去索取他想要的。





	唯命是从

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beck and Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054258) by [Runie (Runic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runie). 

洛基只穿了件轻薄的睡袍大步走向议事厅。他是阿斯加德的王后，这个头衔是他们曾经用来羞辱他的，但都已经被洛基反击回去了（忘了说，这意味着索尔完全在他掌握之下。）现在王后有要务在身，谁也不敢挡他的道。当侍卫回禀说索尔正在开一个重要的会议，他会在会议结束之后去看望洛基，洛基完全无法接受这样的说辞。有几个特定时间他希望索尔能对他唯命是从，而其中之一就是当他发情的时候。

阿斯加德有很多阿尔法，当洛基从他们身边走过时他那浓烈的信息素味道弥漫在空气中。他们都定在当地，没人敢动。唯一能让他们克制住把洛基扑倒在地的原因就是来自索尔的威胁，如果他们那样做了，天知道索尔会怎样对待他们。洛基的气味已经先他一步到达大殿。他听见精灵使臣的话语因为这气味的冲击而中断。洛基只瞥了一眼聚在一起的精灵和议会成员便径直大步走向索尔。他太渴望索尔的阴茎了，想要它填满他，如果不是这样，他可能会注意到精灵使臣看上去很眼熟。新近才加冕的国王在王座上坐得更直了一点，他的鼻翼一张一熙，双手紧紧握着王座的扶手。欲望冲刷着他，让他的蓝眼睛变暗。当洛基走到王座之前很显然索尔已经硬了。

洛基几步走上宝座近前，虽然他全程都紧紧盯着索尔，但他很清楚他对这屋子里其他男人们的影响，这里的每一位都是阿尔法。“洛基！”索尔低吼了一声，那语调就好像他真的要教训一下洛基。但是洛基解开了睡袍，让它从他的肩膀滑落，掉在地上。他清楚地看到“不能当着十几个臣子的面在王座上操他的王后”的念头已经从索尔的脑袋里消失无踪。洛基愿意接受索尔将要给与他的一切，他已经等了足够长时间。

索尔伸出手抓住洛基的屁股，洛基就势向前靠过去。贴得够近时，他伸手去解索尔的裤子，把他丈夫已经坚硬的阴茎释放出来。他充满饥渴地盯着大家伙看了片刻，然后冲上前去，抬腿跨上索尔的大腿，在索尔还来不及阻止他时迅速坐了下去，将索尔的大家伙整根埋入他已经湿透了的女阴中。俩人同时仰头大声发出餍足的呻吟。索尔的手紧紧地抓着洛基的屁股。

洛基浑身颤抖。自从早上醒来他的本能就在叫嚣着渴望着索尔。现在他终于得到他了。他花了片刻来享受索尔的粗长填满他的感觉。索尔低吼一声抬起洛基再松手把他撂下，刺激得洛基尖叫出声。现在他很愿意由索尔来接手控制他的本能需求，反正他已经得到他想要的了。“Yes！索尔！” 洛基嘶声尖叫着仰起头。索尔立即用牙咬上他的脖颈，标记他，就好像九界里还有人不知道他洛基是属于索尔的。洛基把手指插入索尔的头发，撕扯着，鼓励着索尔继续。

索尔把洛基的双手搭在他的肩膀上，以便能让洛基扶着他自己上下动，而他的手游走到洛基的后背。洛基虽然大声抱怨着，但还是顺了索尔的意，抬起身子再跌下去，上下骑着那个美妙的阴茎。索尔的唇和手在洛基的身上四处点火，惹得他肌肤阵阵战栗。当索尔用一根手指沿着阴茎插入洛基，进一步打开他时，洛基毫不掩饰地尖叫起来。

洛基不停地喊着索尔的名字，仰着头不停摇摆着，一付神魂颠倒的模样，只除了眼睛里戏虐的微光和嘴角噙着的笑意。索尔抬头看见他这副表情，知道洛基是在故意表演给他们的观众看。索尔再次低吟一声，看上去正在陷入某种疯狂，以配合洛基的表演。当洛基再次跌落到他身上时索尔收回手抓住他的屁股，开始控制冲刺的速度和力道。洛基的花穴滚烫，热情地吞咽着他的阴茎。

“来吧，索尔，快！”洛基喘得上气不接下气，他的声音在大厅里回荡，每个人都听得一清二楚。“把你的种子洒在我身体里，让你的孩子们填满我。索尔！快！” 他哭叫着到达了高潮，射了出来。他的身体紧紧地纠缠在索尔身上。

索尔咆哮一声，意识到这是个什么样的挑战，开始继续操弄起洛基那高潮过后餍足的身体。洛基一头扎进索尔的颈窝，一遍又一遍的喊着他的丈夫的名字，同时感受着索尔的肌肉越来越用力越来越紧张，知道他也快要到了。洛基呻吟着示意他准备好了，抬头咬上索尔的耳垂，同时调动肌肉再次绞紧索尔的阴茎。又一声咆哮，索尔射了。他的种子把洛基填得太满了，以至于有部分从洛基的花穴中漏出来，顺着大腿流了下去。

他们就这样依偎在彼此的怀抱中，洛基满足地攀附磨蹭着索尔，直到一个议会成员清了清喉咙。洛基回头去看是谁，为了有人破坏这一刻而眼睛里闪烁着报复的怒意。

不过当他意识到在场所有人都还硬着时，他对自己还是相当满意的。索尔也意识到这点，喉咙里发出不满地吼声，把洛基更紧地揽入怀中。洛基翻了个白眼，推着索尔的肩膀直到他的丈夫允许他起身。洛基像只慵懒的猫一样哼哼着，语带威胁地说：“距离我下一次的热潮还有一小时。这意味着你还有59分钟来结束会议回到寝宫。否则我就把你锁在门外，我自己能照顾好自己。” 洛基呻吟着起身把自己从索尔的阴茎上拉下来。他扶着索尔的肩膀缓了片刻以确保在弯腰捡袍子时不致于摔倒。他把袍子随意披在身上，甚至嫌麻烦没有系上。

索尔依然坐在王座之上，而洛基朝门口走去。随着意识清明起来，他终于认出那个使节。他邪恶地笑了起来，他怎么能错过这个大好的机会。他停下脚步，即使不回头看他也能感受到索尔散发出的熊熊妒意。“我认识你，你以前作为使臣被派来过。”

“是的，陛下。”使臣回答道。他试图把目光从洛基身上花穴漏出来的精液流过的地方移开，但是失败了。

“那次我允许你操我。”洛基给了他一个愉快的微笑，就好像他回想起一段美妙的记忆。而其实如果洛基公平一点儿的话他会承认那并不怎么美妙。精灵不是索尔，只不过是个年轻没有经验的王子，他让他不舒服的尖叫出声。为了这个小意外，母亲禁止他进入她的花园长达一年之久。

索尔大声怒吼，而洛基选择无视他。使臣紧张地移动着身躯。“那是在您结婚之前很久的事了，洛基王后。”

洛基挥手打断他。“索尔知道我在他之前有很多情人。在这点上他不是个不讲道理的人。”使臣看着这对皇室夫夫，觉得他们俩都得了失心疯。洛基继续漫不经心地说："不管怎样，欢迎回到阿斯加德。”

“谢谢您，陛下。” 使臣微微鞠躬，而洛基已经头也不回走了出去。洛基要不是太开心，也许他会稍微同情一下精灵。

索尔花了两分钟结束会议，暴风般冲出大殿去追洛基，他的性器半硬着，袒露在外。每个人都看见了。他把洛基扑倒在地，把他的王后按在身下，当着仆人们的面干了起来。

而至于精灵们，至少他们有机会回到自己的房间寻求释放。


End file.
